Advice
by Crystal Kira
Summary: "Sometimes, all you can do, and all you've got to do, is support him in all he does, and stand by him with all you've got! He needs the support now more than ever!" he says. But when they leave, he cries, wishing, pretending, that maybe...


**A/N: This is the fourth in my "Insight" series, featuring North Italy.**

**Also, I have a poll for my readers in my profile, if you'd spare a few seconds to vote, I'd really appreciate it.**

**I would like to ask that if you favorite, to please review. It is discouraging when people favorite but don't review. I would like feedback, please?**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

When People of the World, or sometimes even humans, need advice, more specifically, love advice, it is not France- Francis Bonnefoy, the country of love, they go to. It is not Spain- Antonio Carriedo, the country of passion. It is not even China- Wang Yao, the eldest and wisest among them.

It is North Italy, Feliciano Vargas, and he is astonishingly good at giving advice.

The usual crush advice.

"If you don't even try to spend time with him and tell him your own feelings, how can you ever know if he returns your sentiments?"

"Ah, I guess it's a good point… I suppose I'll just have to tell him! Ooh, I'm nervous… but… thank you!"

And as they walk away, he smiles and waves, and hopes it will turn out well.

Of course, flirting advice.

"Try sidling up to him when you talk! It makes you look confident and makes it obvious that you're interested!"

"Oh, that's a great idea! I'm sure it'll catch his interest, right?"

And after a few notes not to give up until they're sure about their love interest, he walks them out and waves, hoping they'll find a nice boy or girl.

Important courting advice.

"It's best to start out with pink roses as gifts, since they mean affection. When things start to get serious, bring her a bouquet of red roses! She'll be very happy!"

"Thanks a lot, it's a big help!"

After more gift tips and courting tricks, Italy wishes them good luck and sends them off with a list, hoping that it will help the relationship grow.

Be-more-than-friends-advice.

"Well, start by doing little things. When you leave a room and expect to be back quick, grab his hand and let him know you'll be right back. If he has feelings back, he'll squeeze your hand, if not, it'll probably just be limp."

"That's brilliant! Thank you!"

After a brief warning that it might not always turn out well, he watches them walk away, praying that the other person returns their feelings.

The proposal advice, sometimes!

"First, think of something really special to her… And then try to incorporate that into the proposal. Oh, and try to remember what her favorite kind of jewelry is, so you can get her a perfect ring! And then, it always has to be romantic, so it has to be at a place special to you two as a couple, too!"

"Oh, great points! Now I already have some ideas of what to do! Thanks for the pointers!"

He excitedly helps them with a plan and gives some suggestions, before ushering them out happily, hoping dearly that she'll say "yes".

The level-headed fight advice.

"I am being truthful, and I think you were wrong to say that to him. You should really apologize, and to seal the deal, make him a nice treat or something! And you have to be truthful about your feelings, or it won't be accepted. Communication is the key!"

"Aaah… I guess that's what I'll have to do, then…"

He gently walks them home and assures them that it will always end for the best, either way, patting their backs supportively. As he walks away, he prays for them to become stronger.

The dreaded breakup advice.

"I know it's hard, but you have to remember that you broke up for a reason, and let go. You have to give yourself time to heal, too. Otherwise… you'll just end up trying to replace him…"

"O-okay… I'll t-try my best…"

He comforts them, hugs, sweets, something to make them forget for just a little while. And as they leave, he bites his lip and hopes they'll heal.

And the worst of all- rocky times advice.

"Sometimes, all you can do, and all you've got to do, is support him in all he does, and stand by him with all you've got! He needs the support now more than ever. You never know how important your support can be to him, how much it can help. But don't forget about yourself, either!"

"Right! I'll do my best! I'll be there for him!"

He smiles and waves as they leave, but as soon as they're out of sight, he hangs his head and begins to cry, silently, with tears flowing quite freely down his cheeks.

He runs crying to Germany's, Ludwig's, home, and pretends to have had a nightmare during a siesta, or to have hurt himself cooking, _anything_, just to have those blue eyes, those familiar _blue, blue eyes,_ look at him.

Just so he can pretend, for a little while, just a short bit, that it's… _that_ person. Here and now, alive and well.

He can pretend he followed his own advice.

Because he knows, maybe if he had, _he'd_ still be here.

When he finally finishes his act and leaves, he bows his head once more to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks, and smiles bitterly. He walks away, with those tears and that bitter smile that the whole World would agree shouldn't belong on his face.

And on his way home, he ambles along, avoiding others, especially those he knows.

He laughs, a bitter, bitter thing as well, and turns his sorrowful face to the sky, the blue, blue sky.

The clear blue sky is the only witness to his bitter smile, his mournful tears, his quiet confession.

"I am a hypocrite."

And he wanders home, truly wanders, so that he doesn't return until much later than he should have, his preoccupied mind leading him through many stray twists and turns.

His broken and lonely heart is the only one that can't heal.

After all, who gives advice to the advisor?

/

**A/N: Up next is South Italy, our dear Romano, by request of one of my reviewers.**

**If there is a particular nation you want to see next, let me know.**

**And reviews are really appreciated, and they really do mean a lot to me, so please take just a little minute to give me some feedback?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
